The present invention relates generally to coupler assemblies for connecting first and second structural elements, and more specifically to an interlocking, self-aligning and torque transmitting coupler assembly for connecting foundation elements in building structure foundation support systems and related methods for assembling and installing foundation support systems.
Foundation support stability issues are of concern in both new building construction and in maintenance of existing buildings. While much attention is typically paid to the fabrication of a foundation in new construction to adequately support a building structure, on occasion foundation support systems are desired to accomplish the desired stability and prevent the foundation from moving in a way that may negatively affect the structure. As buildings age and settle there is sometimes a shifting of the foundation that can cause damage to the building structure, presenting a need for lifting or jacking the foundation to restore it to a level position where repairs to the structure can be made and further damage to the building structure is prevented. Numerous foundation support systems and methods exist that may capably provide the desired foundation stability and/or may capably lift building foundations to another elevation where they may be optimally supported. Existing foundation support systems and methods typically include a pier or piling driven into the ground proximate a building foundation, leaving a piling projecting upwards on which a support element or lifting element may be attached.
Existing foundation support systems and methods are, however, disadvantaged in some aspects. For example, it is sometimes necessary to extend the length of a piling by connecting an extension piece when conditions are such that a pier is driven deeply into the ground to provide the desired amount of support. Attaching the piling an extension piece in some existing support systems involves a coupler having fastener holes that is attachable to both the piling and the extension piece.
Because the extension pieces may be many feet long and tend to be relatively heavy it is often quite difficult to complete the desired connections with the proper alignment of the fastener holes in the coupler and the fastener holes in the extension piece so that the connection can be completed by installing a fastener through the aligned holes. If the connections are not properly aligned to make the connection, the integrity of the support system to provide the proper level of support can be compromised and system reliability issues can be presented. Accordingly, the needs of the marketplace have not been completely met with existing building foundation support systems.